David's Birthday
by Kristen3
Summary: David has a plan for his birthday, but it's not really what his father wants. Sometimes, memorable experiences come from the most unexpected places. B-day story for Leigh Ann (leighann415).
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **One more b-day story for Leigh Ann (**leighann415**), since this one's actually about a birthday! *Hugs*

"I've got some news for you," Daphne said as she approached her husband.

"What is it?" Niles asked, kissing her.

"David's finally decided what he'd like to do for his birthday." Daphne bit her lip nervously. She knew Niles wasn't going to like their son's idea.

"Well, my love, tell me." Niles couldn't help smiling. He wondered which of Seattle's fine restaurants his son had chosen. He had connections at most of them, so it wouldn't take more than a phone call to set it up.

"He wants to go to the arcade with a few of his friends from school," Daphne answered, praying Niles wouldn't take the news badly.

"No," Niles said immediately. "Absolutely not."

"It's the only thing he wants. He was there last month for a party for another boy. Apparently he had a lovely time, and he wants to do it again."

"Daphne, you know I feel about places like that. The noise, the children running amok...I'm sorry, but David's going to have to pick something else."

Daphne sighed, remembering the conversation she'd just had with her son as she drove him home from school. She'd warned him that his father wasn't going to like this plan. "Darling, I know how you feel. Believe me, it's not my choice either. But it _is_ his day."

Niles sighed. He knew she was right. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to be calm. "You're right. I promised myself I wouldn't push my interests on him the way Dad did to Frasier and me."

Daphne kissed her husband. "I know you and your father don't share the same interests, but you two are alike in other ways," she said.

"Really? Name one way," Niles said. His tone made it clear that he believed she couldn't.

"Well, you're both good husbands," Daphne answered. "I can't speak for your father, but I haven't heard any complaints from Ronee." She laughed.

"Thank you, my love. I suppose that comes naturally when you've been in love with someone for most of your adult life." He sighed, remembering the years when he'd pined for her in secret.

Daphne smiled, knowing what he was thinking of. "I don't think this party will be as bad as you imagine. After all, David and his friends will be busy playing games most of the time. It'll be just us." She grinned mischievously.

Niles kissed her deeply. He knew this was a common tactic of Daphne's, using his desire for her to get him to agree to things he otherwise wouldn't. It was slightly manipulative, but it worked every time. The reason for this was simple: his feelings for Daphne hadn't faded one bit since the very first time he saw her.


	2. Chapter 2

When Niles entered the arcade, his first instinct was to turn right around and leave. Daphne took his hand. "Just give it a chance," she whispered.

Niles sighed as David and his friends raced into the arcade. Daphne had armed each of them with several dollars, which would give them about an hour's worth of game playing.

Without a word, Daphne led Niles to a small table, as far as possible from the games. She could tell Niles was still less than comfortable with the venue. "Just forget about all of this," she whispered. "Concentrate on me." She kissed him, noticing how he relaxed immediately.

"Well, I do like that..." Niles admitted. It seemed, every time they kissed, they were making up for the years they'd lost. For so long, Niles resorted to conveying his feelings only in stolen glances and attempts to smell her hair.

"You see, darling? This isn't so bad," Daphne said in between kisses.

Soon, Niles was only dimly aware of the noises of the video games and the children yelling. When he was with Daphne this way, nothing else seemed to matter.

David appeared unexpectedly, asking for more quarters for him and the others. Niles opened his wallet without even thinking twice. It was a special occasion. Why shouldn't his son be able to enjoy the day?

When the need for air ended the series of kisses, Niles and Daphne moved on to talking in soft voices. Even that was enough of a distraction for Niles. It reminded him of many conversations over a cup of Nervosa coffee. From those days, their friendship grew. Now, it was something Niles couldn't even have imagined just a few years ago.

The relative quiet around Niles and Daphne was broken by one of the arcade's workers declaring loudly, "Who wants PIZZA?!" This was, of course, answered with cheers. The kids quickly gathered around the table and began devouring the pie.

Niles and Daphne each took a slice, too. It certainly wasn't the four-star meal Niles had envisioned for this day, but he was with his family. That was what mattered. Niles reminded himself of this as he watched David and his friends reenacting scenes from the games they'd played, imitating gun fire at each other.

After having "died" from a shot by one of the other boys, David caught his mother's eye. She smiled over at him. He got up from where he sat and walked over to his parents. "Are you having fun?" Daphne asked.

David nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! This was awesome!"

"We're so happy, sweetheart," Daphne said. "This is your day, and we wanted you to have fun."

"I know," David replied. "I kind of wanted to say I'm sorry." He looked at the ground.

"What on earth do you have to be sorry about?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I know you wanted me to pick something fancier for my birthday," David said to his father. "But I wanted to spend time with my friends, so I picked this instead."

Niles put a hand on his son's shoulder, making sure the boy was paying attention. "You have nothing to apologize for. When I was your age, your grandfather tried everything possible to get me to like sports. Frasier and I visited the emergency room so many times, the nurses knew our names. When you were born, I promised myself I wouldn't do that. All I've ever wanted is for you to make me proud. You've done that more times than I can count."

David blushed, unprepared for his father's compliment. "Thanks, Dad." He slipped his arms around his father's neck. He let go suddenly when one of his friends called to him.

Daphne watched as her son returned to his seat. "See, Niles? That was something your father would never have done. I love your father, but I can tell you're going to have a much better relationship with your son than he did."

"None of this would've been possible if it hadn't been for you." Niles reached out to touch her cheek. "Before you came into our lives, the three of us never cared about family." He kissed her in a different way than before. The intense desire he'd felt earlier gave way to love. He knew as he looked into her eyes that there would likely be many more days like this. He and David would make memories as his son grew. No matter what path David ultimately chose, Niles was certain of one thing: he would always be a very proud father. 

**The End**


End file.
